Entrevista al elenco de Drama total
by duendecitafeliz
Summary: ¡Entrevista a tus concursantes favoritos!
1. Chapter 1

Conductora: Sean bienvenidos a mi programa, su show, la esperada entrevista con TODOS, así es, ABSOLUTAMENTE todo el elenco de estas temporadas estará en este programa!

Fans: Viva! Sí! :D

Conductora: Bien, ahora a haremos un par de preguntas a algunos de mis concursantes favoritos, por favor reciban con un gran aplauso a ¡Courtney!

Fans: *aplausos*

Se ve a Courtney entrando y saludando a las personas.

Conductora: ¡Gwen!

Fans: *La mitad de la fanáticas aplauden y la otra mitad la mira molesta (Robanovios)*

Gwen: u.u *saluda nerviosa*

Courtney: yo especifique que no quería tener que compartir el suelo donde piso y el aire que respiro con esta besucona de novios -.- -dijo molesta

Conductora: eso tiene fácil arreglo :D-sale corriendo y regresa con un casco espacial- listo-se lo coloca- ahora tienes tu propio aire.

Courtney frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

-Me quedo, pero no pienso compartir el escenario con ella-se baja del escenario y se sienta entre las fans que la miran asustadas- aquí estoy bien. -.-

Fans: ._.-todas se van alejando hasta dejar tres asiento vacíos a cada lado de Cortney.

Conductora: ok o.O… sigamos, un aplauso para ¡Heather!

Fans: *se escucha el chillido de un grillo*

La conductora observa a Heather con nerviosismo pero a ella no parece importarle que nadie aplauda y se sienta en una de los sillones.

Conductora:¡Duncan!

Fans: ¡Hermoso! ¡El mejor delincuente! ¡Te ama…! ¡Cretino!-todas las fan observan a Courtney que empieza a abuchearlo.

Courtney: ¡Hombre muerto! ¡Infiel! ¡Tonto! ¡Bastard…!

Conductora: Ok, cálmate, ¡SEGURIDAD! -.-

Entran dos hombres vestidos de negro y se sientan ambos lados de Courtney.

Courtney: Oigan, ¿Qué hacen? Paren o los demanda….

Se ve a Courtney amordazada en su asiento.

Conductora: eso la calmara…bien sigamos :D

Gwen, Heather y Duncan: ._.

Fans: ._.

Conductora: Denle la bienvenida a mis personajes favoritos¡ Nuestra loca preferida Izzy!

Izzy pasa colgando por una liana por todo el escenario riendo.

Izzy: ¡Soy Tarzán! :D-Izzy se suelta y cae en el sillón junto a Duncan que observa a los gestos amenazantes que Courtney le hace desde su asiento con los fans.

Fans: o.O *aplausos*

Conductora: ¡Nuestro geniecillo sarcástico: Noah!

Fans: *Aplausos* siiiii!

Noah: ….-Noah suspira y se sienta junto a Izzy.- no sé porque acepte esto…

Conductora: Yo te obligue muajajaja-ríe malvadamente a Noah antes de volver hacia el público- ¡Y la acosadora que todos deseamos tener: Sierra!

Sierra: ¡Wiii mi primera entrevista! ¡Y con mis ídolos favoritos! Solo falta mi Cody-osito

Conductora: No te preocupes por eso, aquí esta ¡Cody!

Todos miran al costado del escenario esperando a Cody pero este nunca llega.

Conductora: ¡Cody!

Nadie aparece.

Fans y Sierra: T.T

Conductora: ¿Dónde está?

Uno de los asistentes aparece en el escenario.

Asistente: Cody no quiere salir.

Conductora: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? O.O

Asistente:Por…bueno….-señala incomodo a Sierra que está tallando un muñequito de Cody

Conductora: oh, ya veo…bueno…¡SEGURIRDAD! ¡TRAIGAN A CODY YA MISMO!-.-

Todos excepto Sierra: ._.

Se escuchan ruidos como (¡Piedad! ¡Por favor no! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ustedes no lo entienden ella esta…! )

Fans: o.o

Los demás entrevistados: o.o

Conductora: -.-

Aparecen los de seguridad trayendo a un Cody atado.

Conductora: ¡Ahora sí! ¡Aplausos a Cody! :D

Fans: o.O *aplauden*

Sierra: ¡WIIIIIIIII MI OSITO!-se abraza a Cody que mira para todos lados horrorizado.

Conductora: ¿Algo que decir Cody?

Cody: Ayuda T.T

Fans: no, no déjenlo en los brazos de Sierra, se ve tan tierno :3

Conductora: El público siempre tiene la razón ^^ bueno, pueden mandarme sus preguntas para cualquiera de los concursantes y yo haré que ellos las contesten, en el próximo programa aparecerán los concursantes a los cuales ustedes dirijan las preguntas, pueden preguntarle a CUALQUIERA sus dudas, solo recuerden que estos ocho concursantes siempre estarán porque formarán parte de mi elenco, ayudándome con las preguntas y contestándolas si tienen dudas ya que son mis concursantes favoritos:D

Elenco: ¿No nos podremos ir nunca? O.o

Conductora: No ^^

Elenco: Ayuda!

Courtney: *hace gestos de miedo y pide ayuda con las manos*

Conductora: Eso no les servirá*dirigiéndose al asustado elenco*…¡Bien hasta la próxima entrevista! Cada entrevista será formada por un total de seis preguntas para cualquiera de sus favoritos de Isla del drama de cualquiera de las cinco temporadas (incluyendo las dos partes que se dividen en la 5 temporada ) :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Director: **Comenzamos en 5…..4…..3….2….1…

**Conductora: **¡Bienvenidos al segundo programa de Entrevista a el elenco de isla del drama!

**Fans: ***aplausos*****

**Conductora: **Muy bien, ahora para no perder más tiempo, comencemos con las preguntas-la conductora toma su lapto y sonríe hacia la cámara- Quiero agradecer a _FanTD97, Flore1234 y Guest quien tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme muchas preguntas _n.n

**Elenco: **¿Dejaron muchas preguntas? o.o

**Conductora: **ajam, ah y antes de que lo olvide-mira a Duncan y presiona un botón, logrando que amarres y cadenas lo aten a la silla.

**Duncan: **¿Qué rayos…?

**Conductora: **Lo siento, Duncan, pero no quiero que destruyas mi set ^^

**Duncan: *¿**Qué diablos preguntaron? *** **

**Conductora: **Ahora sí, querido público, las preguntas: Bien, la primera es para…

**Heather: **Para mí.-interrumpe Heather levantándose de su asiento- Obviamente, soy la única con clase aquí.

**Conductora: **Ehhh…no. Heather no es para ti así que vuélvete a sentar -.-

**Heather: **T.T

**Conductora: **La primera pregunta es para Sierra

**Sierra: **¡Sí! ¡Viva! :D-abraza a Cody feliz.

**Conductora: **La pregunta es de _FanTD97 _ y dice_: Querida Sierra:_

_¿puedo pedirte tu opinión de mi fic que escribí sobre ti/nosotras? Titulado "Acesalisiosas" tal vez me ayude a continuarlo. Por favor_

**Sierra: **¡Por supuesto! Solo espérame un ratito que ahora la leo-Se ve como Sierra saca un lapto de su mochila, la enciende y comienza a buscar el fic para leerlo.

**Conductora: **Bien, mientras Sierra lee el fic, prosigamos con las preguntas. Las siguientes son de _ Flore1234 _y su primera pregunta es para…

Heather vuelve a levantarse pero…

**Conductora: **es para ¡Courtney! Y dice:

_Courtney: ¿A quien odias mas Duncan o Gwen? ¿Por que no lo superas? eres mas lista que eso no te amargues la vida por solo un descerebrado que no te supo apreciar (sin ofender Duncan)._

**Duncan: **¿Quién diablos escribió eso? -.- ¡Díganme el nombre la asesinare y...! –empieza a moverse e intentar liberarse.

**Conductora: **es inútil, la silla es aprueba de osos ^^

**Fans: **o.O

**Cody: **¿D-ónd-e l-l-o c-on-se-guiste? *****asustado*****

**Conductora: **internet :D

**Elenco y Fans: **._.

**Courtney: **Bien, yo eh… supongo que a quien más odio es a Gwen…

**Gwen: **T.T

**Duncan: ***suspira aliviado*****

**Gwen: ¬¬ **

**Courtney: **Verás, no es que no lo supere, es más bien que siento una gran decepción de ella. La considere mi amiga, nos reíamos juntas, la apoyaba en todo, incluso cuando nos hizo perder un desafío y yo igual vote por Heather-música triste de fondo- le hablaba de que amaba a Duncan y a ella no le intereso traicionarme u.u… es horrible confiar en alguien que no tiene ningún problema en olvidar tu confianza y apuñalarte por la espalda sin importarle tus sentimientos.

Todos con pañuelitos descartables menos Gwen (que intentaba desaparecer en su silla) y Duncan (quien estaba atado).

**Courtney: **En cuanto a lo de superarlo ya lo estoy logrando ya que en la anterior temporada lo ignore y casi inició una nueva relación, así que gracias por lo de lista y el consejo-sonríe con tristeza a la cámara- y con lo de descerebrado no te preocupes, la verdad no ofende.

**Duncan: **-.-

**Conductora: **Eso fue muy conmovedor *sonándose con un pañuelo descartable*

**Fans: ***se ve como todas lloran conmovidas*

**Izzy: **¡Yo te apoyo Courtney!-sonríe- ¡Justin también me engaño cuando salíamos así que aún planeo la venganza- muestra un plano donde se ve dibujos de Justin cayendo de un precipicio, ahogándose en el mar y atropellado por un remolque- aun no me decido, pero si quieres puedo agregar el nombre de Duncan y Gwen en mi lista personal y planear una bonita, dolorosa y lenta muerte :D

**Duncan y Gwen: ***asustados*

**Conductora y fans: **O.O

**Courtney: **._. gracias Izzy, pero no será necesario…

**Noah: **ninguno de estos planeas son legales -.- -dijo arrebatándole la lista y los planos.

**Izzy: **U.U

**Conductora: **Bien….eh…¿Seguimos?

**Todos: **Sí por favor

**Conductora: **Perfecto, la siguiente pregunta de _Flore _es para (siéntate Heather -.-) Gwen, y dice: _Esta pregunta me la tengo desde la segunda temporada ¿Por que no hablaste con Trent? ya sabes sobre eso de que te regalara los desafíos es decir tu solo terminaste con el y no le explicaste nada no te quiero hacer sentir mal,pero bueno con hablar lo un poco todo se hubiera resuelto_

Todos observan a Gwen quien se siente algo incomoda.

**Gwen: **Bueno ehhh-se mira las manos- supongo que es porque no sabía muy bien como decírselo. Además estoy segura de que él sabe porque cortamos y…

**Conductora: **¿Te diste cuenta de que Flore tiene razón verdad? -.-

**Gwen: **T.T no me juzguen-susurro.

**Conductora: **por suerte para ti, tenemos una buena solución-le sonrío- saluda a nuestro invitado sorpresa…¡TRENT!

El chico de la guitarra entro y saludo a las fans con timidez.

**Fans:** ÉL ES TAN LINDO :3

**Trent: **Muchas gracias :´D

**Conductora: **Bien, Trent, una de nuestras fans quería que arreglaras los asuntos pendientes con tu ex.

**Trent: **¿Qué? ¡Ustedes nunca dijeron eso! -.-

**Noah: **¿Qué te digieron exactamente? O.O

**Trent: **Me ofrecieron un helado…

Noah se da una palmada en la cara, incrédulo.

**Noah: **¿Y tú le creíste?

**Trent: **Aquellos tipos de uniformes negros parecían agradables.

**Noah: **¡Tienen un arma! ¿Cuántos tipos que tienen armas te parecen agradables?

**Trent: **¡Pero me ofrecieron helado! D:

**Izzy: **¡Wiiii! ¡Izzy quiere helado!-Se ve como se levanta de su asiento y comienza a perseguir a los guardias para que le den helado.

**Todos: **O.O

**Conductora: **Bueno….eh, sigamos, Trent, ahora que estas aquí (no importa si engañado, obligado o con voluntad -.-) por favor ten la amabilidad de arreglar los asuntos que dejaste cuando te fuiste en Luz Drama Acción…

Trent mira incomodo hacia otro lado.

**Gwen: **¡Oh por favor! ¡Dejen de atormentarme con esto! ¡Estoy cansada y ya no lo soporto!-comienza a gritar- ¡ESTOY HARTA!-se ve como todos se van alejando de a poco de ella, incluso Duncan quien intenta arrastrarse con la silla- Escucha-se vuelve hacia Tren- Lo siento, ¿De acuerdo? Fui algo desconsiderada contigo…

**Conductora y fans: **¿Algo? -.-

**Gwen: **De acuerdo mucho, peor lo reconozco, y lo lamento…

**Conductora: **¿Lo reconoces? ¡Tuvimos que obligarte!

**Gwen: **Oye…¿No deberías ser imparcial?

**Trent: **Oigan…

**Conductora: **Tal vez…

**Gwen: **o.O

**Trent: **La verdad es que…

**Conductora: **¡Pero en serio Gwen, tendrías que haber hablado antes!

**Gwen: **¿Me disculpe de acuerdo?

**Trent: **Chicas…

**Conductora: **Una disculpa obligatoria no es una disculpa verdadera. -.-

**Gwen: **Ustedes me obligaron a tanto -.-

**Trent: **¡OIGAN!-grito recibiendo la atención de las dos- La verdad es que ya no me importa.

**Conductora y fans: **¡De verdad? O.o

**Trent: **Si. Entendí que si Gwen no me quiere no soy nadie para obligarla-todos en el set lo observan conmovidos- además… el daño emocional y psicológico que recibí por la ruptura hace posible que pueda seguir escribiendo canciones n.n

**Todos: **._.

**Conductora: **Oh, bien, nos alegramos que esta experiencia te haya servido de algo O.O

**Trent: **Gracias :D

**Sierra: **Sí, me pone contenta-sonrío la pelimorado

**Conductora: * **aliviada*** **Muy bien Sierra, ¿que te pareció el fic?

**Sierra: **La verdad es que me gusta mucho tener fanáticas tan adorables, y aunque el fic fue de un estilo particular prefiero las historias con mi Cody, sin embargo me gusto mucho tu idea asi que continúala, tienes otra lectora-sonríe a la cámara

**Conductora: **Nos alegra que te guste n.n, bien ptra pregunta de _Flore1234: Sierra: ¿Por que eres tan...como decirlo sin ofenderte "sobre-protectora" con Cody? y ¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de el?_

**Sierra: **Bueno, supongo que soy un "poco" protectora por que lo amo demasiado para que le ocurra algo

**Fans: **Awwwwwww TTwTT

**Sierra: **¿Y qué me gusta de él? Oh, son tantas cosas supongo que porque es hermoso, dulce, inteligente, amable, divertido, inocente….

-media hora después-

**Sierra: **Adoro sus ojos, cuanto calza, la manera en que camina, el que sea tan amigable y seguro y no se deje engañar por nadie…

**Conductora: **¡Bien ya entendimos!-la calla y Sierra baja la cabeza, deprimida.- La siguiente pregunta es para Heather…

**Heather: **¡Por fin!-se levanta- ¡Alguien con buen gusto!

**Conductora: **Es de _Flore1234 _y dice…

**Heather: **Una pregunta inteligente para la mejor jugadora…

**Conductora: **_Mi villana favorita…_

**Heather: ***orgullosa*** **La mejor villana de todos los…

**Conductora: **_¿Cómo van las cosas con Alejandro? Jajajja_

**Todos excepto Heather: **JAJAJJAJA

**Heather: **Sin comentarios u.u

**Conductora: **¡No seas rídicula! En mi programa debes contestar TODAS las preguntas-se ve como atrás de ella hay un palo enorme- o sufrir las consecuencias…

**Elenco y Fans: **._.

**Heather: **Bueeeeenooo, El y yo no nos hemos viste desde que el programa termino así que…

**Conductora: **¡Eso tiene fácil arreglo! n.n ¡SEGURIDAD! ¡TRAIGANA A ALEJANDRO AHORA MISMO!

**Heather: **u.u

**Duncan, Noah, Cody y Sierra: **-.-

**Fans, Izzy y Courtney: **:D ¡Síííííí!

**Gwen y Trent: **:/

**Seguridad: **Disculpe señorita, pero lo hemos estado persiguiendo, pero aquel chico es bastante rápido.

**Conductora: ***pensativa*** **El chico es inteligente y muy hábil…posiblemente por eso no lo capturaron…Muy bien, Izzy…

La pelirroja levanto la mano.

**Izzy: **¡Presente!

**Conductora: **Necesito que contactes al ejército, necesitamos su ayuda para buscar a alguien

**Izzy: **Muy bien c:

**Fans: **¿Utilizaras al ejército para encontrar a Alejandro?

**Conductora: **Ajam. Nadie se libra de mi entrevista muajajajaja

**Elenco y fans: **._.

**Conductora: **Eso me recuerda….¡Tenemos una última pregunta! Pero antes…Sierra

La joven adicta a Cody levanto la vista.

**Conductora: **Te esperan muchos peluches de Cody en tu camerino así que…

Antes de que terminara la chica de pelo morado se levantó y corrió hacia su camerin, euforica.

**Conductora: **Eso la distraerá…muy bien, Cody la siguiente pregunta es de _Flore1234 _y dice: _¿Que se siente que siempre una fan psicópata obsesiva siempre te este acechando?¿Como la aguantas? por que te juro que a mi me volvería loca_

**Cody: **Bien pues, antes yo también consideraba a Sierra como una psicópata obsesiva, pero a medida que la fui conociendo mas me di cuenta de que mas que una fan obsesiva Sierra se ha convertido para mí en alguien muy importante. Es alegre, siempre me escucha y sé que es la única que nunca podría olvidarse o aburrirse de mí…solo espero que ella no este escuchando esto porque si no pensara que son mis votos matrimoniales o…

Se ve a Sierra bailando de felicidad en el escenario.

**Sierra: **¡CODY ME AMA! ¡YO TAMBIÉN A TI!-dijo antes de lanzarse a los brazos del castaño que cayo por el peso de ambos.

**Conductora: **Bien eso ha sido todo por hoy queridos fanáticos, nos volveremos a ver después en nuestro próximo programa, ¡dejen muchas preguntas!

Todos se levantan de sus sillas y comienzan a marcharse. Las fans caen encima de Trent, que se va arrastrando con varias chicas encima hacia la salida.

**Noah: **Tengo la impresión que olvidamos algo…-dice caminando hacia la salida, con Izzy encima de él.

**Izzy: **¿Tú crees?-pregunto la chica abrazándose más al cuello del moreno.

**Heather y Gwen: **Tal vez sea tu imaginación…

**Courtney, Sierra y Cody: **Pero, tiene razón, es como si olvidáramos algo…

**Duncan: ** *****aún amarrado a la silla***** ¡Oigan no me dejen aquí! ¡Desamárrenme de esa silla!... ¡Courtney! ¡Sierra! ¡Gwen! ¡Noah! ¡Cody! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! - El publico se va y se apagan las luces quedando un Duncan amarrado en total oscuridad. - ¡Hey no! ¡No apaguen las luces! ¡Desamárrenme!... ¡Quiero a mi mamá! T_T


End file.
